Aki Akatsuki?
by Hikkuna
Summary: A girl named Aki suddenly appears in the world of Naruto. And she has the big luck to run into the Akatsuki. What will she do? This is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

+Prologue+

Oh, Hi there! You came to listen to my story? Heh, no one believes me. Okay, you believe me? Well, let me introduce myself first. The name is Akika, but you can call me Aki. Now, listen carefully…

+Aki POV+

"Finally, school is over, and the summer holidays begin" I sighted. Suddenly someone jumped on my back. It was my friend Jara. As she sat on my back she said with a bored voice "Geez, I wish I had something to do." "I know what you can do. GET THE #$% OFFA ME!" "Now now, you bad child. Go wash your mouth after such dirty words!" said Jara with a big grin on her face. If it was an anime, I'm sure you would have seen several veins popping.

+Jara POV+

"You don't have to be so pissed at me!" Aki stared at me. Quickly I got off her back and switched subject. "So, have you read chapter 323 of Naruto already?" Aki's eyes began to shine and her bad mood was a quickly gone as water on the sun. "Yes I have! Don't you think that new Akatsuki guy is so hot. If I'm right his name is Hikon? No Hi…da..n, Hidan!" Aki ranted on and on.

"Did you buy it already, Aki?"

"Nah, I read stuff on the Internet. I think it's a waste of money to spend it on the manga, If you can read it on the internet. I spend money on items!" Aki's whole room was full of headbands, plushies and figurines of Naruto. Her most prized possession was a Akatsuki robe. "Well, see ya. We'll meet up sometime soon!" said Aki when she dashed away. 'I have a strange feeling something is going to happen…' "Nah, I think I'm just being weird." I muttered to myself.

+ End chapter one+


	2. Chapter 2

_'I have a strange feeling something is going to happen…' "Nah, I think I'm just being weird." I muttered to myself._

* * *

+Aki POV+

I was not feeling very well, so after dinner, I laid down. Suddenly, I felt very dizzy and it was like someone hit me in the stomach. Gasping for air I fell of my bed. It was black before my eyes, and before I knew it, I threw my dinner up. Then I heard this "WHAT THE *#$???!! #$%^&*&^%$##%$^%^&!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BARFING ON MY CLOTHES, YOU #$%^?!" [Insert rant here]

I opened my eyes and saw… A very angry Hidan! I had thrown up on Hidan! "Wait… What are you doing here? Aren't you a fictional character?" I asked. Hidan stopped his rant and his face turned: WTF? Then someone grabbed me from behind. "Kakuzu, what are you planning to do with her?" Hidan asked, and from behind me I heard "I'll take her heart, I lost one" "WHOA!!! Waitjustafriggin'moment! I'm REAAAAAALLY attached to my hart, so you can't have it! Now lemme go." I yelled. To win some time I did my Hidan-laugh: "HAHAHAHAHAH-GGGGHHHHHH- UWAAAAHAHAHAHAHA--*cough cough* !!!"

+Hidan POV+

What the-? That's the way I laugh! How did she know that? "Who are you?" I asked. "Maybe I can answer better if these tentacle thingies are not poking through my skin." said she and took scissors out of her shoe. Then she cut the threads. "Wow that was easier than I thought. I'm Akika. Why are you here?" "What do you mean? This is the Lightning country. Are you from far away or something?"

+Aki POV+

Ah now I get it! I'm in the Naruto world……. THAT'S NOT GOOD!!!!! *gasp* I jumped to Hidan and clung myself around his leg. "Let go!" he said. Then I went knock out.

+End Chapter Two+

* * *

I don't know what happened :D


	3. Chapter 3

+Aki POV+

The first thing I saw when I woke up, was a bright, orange mask. I screamed and fell off the bed. Gah, second time this happened to me in one day. "Leave her alone Tobi, un." I heard and when I looked up I saw Deidara. "Heh, you're kinda cute, un" He said and he bended over. When I said "Go away, I´m straight" his eye twitched and began to rant about how much he hated people who call him a woman and ran off. Then the best thing in my life came: Pein. "Well, what do we have here? A girl? Who is she?" I jumped up and said "I'm Akika, or just call me Aki." "Do you have any unique abilities?" Pein said. "Leader, leader! Tobi senses lots of chakra inside Aki-chan." Tobi exclaimed. "Hmm, maybe she can join when she learns jutsu and fighting. Here's some chakra-absorbing paper. You just send some chakra in it and then we'll see what type you are." He gave me a little sheet of paper.

"How do I do that?"

"How do you do what?"

"Putting chakra in it."

"……….." He stared at me.

"What?"

" Just imagine a blue fog running into the paper" Pein said. So I did. Immediately the paper burned up. "GAAAH, THAT'S HOT" I screamed and dropped the paper. "Well then, if you are a fire type, then I guess you should train with Itachi. ITACHI COME HERE!!!!" Pein yelled. And Itachi did that. And I screamed. And fangirl-tackled him. And yelled "Mister Weasel!"

+Itachi POV+

~Two weeks later~

"Do it again" I said. "What, again?! I did that stupid jutsu like, five times!" the girl answered. A lot of stuff happened in the last two weeks. Six days ago, while Aki was sleeping, Kakuzu snuck into her room and tried to take her heart. And while he was trying that, Aki woke up. I nearly fell out of my bed from the sound her scream made. When I arrived, Aki was kicking him in the face. And in the guts. And some other places where it hurts. After that night, her door was always locked. Aki also pulled some pranks on other members. She drew a :D face on Tobi's mask and a lot of other things.

Aki made some hand seals and spit out a giant fireball. "You're getting better in using jutsu." I said and she grinned. Troublesome girl (Dohohoho stolen from Shikamaru :D)

+End of Chapter 3+


	4. Chapter 4

+Chapter 4+

+Aki POV+

Yes! I finally have my Akatsuki-cloack! I had to fight someone to enter the Akatsuki. And you wonder who that might have been? Kisame. Yes. Kisame. That hurt. He roundhouse kicked me against a rock. Ouch. But then I used my super-awesome-mega-awesome-super move and like !!! I set his hair on fire. And then I won. Great isn't it? Well, even something greater was going to happen.

As usually, I was running away for Kakuzu, because I had stolen some of his money. Again. This time, he followed me longer, so I had to go away from the base. I ran as fast as I could and finally heard him go away. Then I looked around. Great, I'm lost.

I was walking around for a bit when I heard a voice: "GREAT MY STUDENT! YOU CRUSHED THAT ROCK WITH YOUR YOUTHFULL YOUTHFULLNESS LIKE IT WAS AN ENEMY! YOUR TRAINING IS GOING WELL!" then another voice: "Yes, Gai-sensei. I will even try harder!" and then a growl from a girl: "Gai-sensei, pay us some attention." I squatted and crawled behind a rock. When I looked from behind the rock I saw, surprise surprise, Team Gai. Then I got a little careless. I fell backwards on some sticks. "Snap!" said the sticks. Immediately I heard Tenten say: "What was that? Neji, activate your byakugan!"

After a minute Neji shouted: "Behind that rock. Get him!" That was the sign for me to run. After a lot of running, I felt two feet pressing against my back. Thinking if that was a good sign, I smacked on the ground. I guess it was not. "I've got him, Gai-sensei! I've got him!" Lee said. Did he just say "him"? DID HE JUST SAY THAT?!!! I saw some feet walking up to me, and I heard guy say: "Now, boy, who are you?" "'Scusemeshutupi'magirl" I said. He looked confused so I said it again. Then he still didn't get it so I shouted "'SCUSE ME! SHUT UP! I'M.A. GIRL! (:O) And could you get this person off my back?!" I tried to kick Lee, who was still on my back. "I think we should take her to Kohona, maybe she could give us some information" Neji said, totally ignoring me. "Yeah, well maybe you could go and wash your FAAAAAA-HA-AAAAAABULOUS hair or something. Just let me go and I won't eat it." I said. Neji's eye twitched. Then something hard struck me on the head. The last thing I heard was: "NEJI! Why'd you hit her with that stick?!

+End of Chapter 4+

* * *

I'm so sorry for not posting for so long! I kinda had a writers block and school was just driving me crazy.

So, I'm wondering if I should introduce another OC? Please vote on my page!


	5. Chapter 5

+Chapter 5+

+Normal POV+

"Neji! Why'd you hit her with that stick?!" Tenten exclaimed. Neji turned his head away. "DO NOT FIGHT MY STUDENTS! This way we can take her to Kohona in an easier way." Gai said with a 'nice guy' pose. Suddenly Aki yelled: "MISTER MUFFIN! Don't join the dark side! Those cookies are EVIL!" and slept on. Neji came with the stick held high above his head. "Neji! DON'T!" Tenten said, while she tied Aki's hands together. Then Gai picked her up and laid her over his shoulder. They departed.

They didn't notice the man who was up in the shadows of the tree. He watched them jump from branch to branch and smiled creepily. "Maybe I should let them play for a little longer"

+Kakashi POV+

I was walking towards the gate when I suddenly saw Team Gai appear. "Oh, Gai, welcome back. How was your mission- Wait, who is that?" I said and looked to the person hanging over his shoulder. At that moment her eyes popped open. "Oh, hey Kakashi." She said. Hey….WHAT THE HECK?! How does she know my name? But she wears an Akatsuki-cloack. "We need to take her to the Hokage." Gai replied. When we arrived at the Hokage's office, she was sleeping again and mumbling something about that she had to go save mister Muffin.

+Tsunade POV+

Gai and Kakashi came into my office. "What's it?" I asked. They didn't reply, but showed me a girl. She was wearing an Akatsuki-cloack. I lifted an eyebrow "I didn't know there were girls in the Akatsuki. And absolutely not girl from her age." Gai explained how they found her, but he was interrupted by a loud yawn from the girl.

+Aki POV+

Ouch, my head hurts. But I slept well and I saved mister Muffin. I yawned. When I opened my eyes, I was tied to a chair. Yeah, You are getting weird fantasies from that, no? Just kidding. I heard a voice say: "So, You are awake. Why don't you start by telling us who you are? And the rest of the information will come later." "Um, I am Aki." "Nothing more?" "Nope"

"Hmm", another voice said, "What village are you from?" "New York" I replied, looking in the confused faces of Gai, Tsunade and Kakashi. They walked to the other side of the room and whispered to each other. Then they came back. "We will now untie you, but don't run away." Tsunade said. I mumbled "Yes" and she untied me. I grinned and slipped through Kakashi's hands. I kicked the window and when it broke, I jumped outside.

I was running through the streets when I saw the Yakamana flower shop. I ran inside and heard a girl gasp. Ino. I made a "shhhh" sound and hid behind a potted plant. At that moment I heard her scream: "HELP!" "HEY, I SAID SHHHHH DIDN'T I?! I yelled angrily at her. I stepped outside again. I turned my head to the left and guess who I saw? Naruto, Sakura and Sai. Great, just great. "Um, Hi. I was just about to…RUUUUUUUUUN!!!!" I shouted and did so. "Crapcrapcrapcrap" I kept on whispering that line when almost half Kohona was after me. Finally after some hours I reached the gate. It was closed of course. Duh, what a smartass am I. Because now I was closed in.

+End Chapter 5+

* * *

Well, my dear friend PoolDay. Here's an extra long Chappie of Aki Akatsuki? just for you :D. And It's 593 words so be happy :D


	6. Chapter 6

+Chapter 6+

+Aki POV+

Why, am I not lucky? Maybe you can't believe it but yes, the gate was closed. "SHE WENT TOWARDS THE GATE!" And there were my favorite persons! Oh joy, this day can't get any better.

"DON'T MOVE! If you move, you're done for! Now turn around!" some random guy yelled. When I turned around, like 8 kunai landed before my feet. "WHAT THE HECK DUDE?! You said I had to turn around!" I screamed. I saw Neji and he fastly turned around to walk away. A naruto-smile appeared on my face. Very James Bond-like, I ran towards him, dodging all of the kunai thrown at me. I grabbed his hair and chomped down on it. And Neji let out a scream. Not just a scream as in DBZ like "GUAAAAAAAAAAH". Just a really high pitched scream. Many hands grabbed my robe and pulled. Yeah, like I would let go **that **easy. Not :D. "MY HAIR! DON'T PULL IT! OUCH!!!" Neji struggled to get his hair back. Suddenly, it became quiet, too quiet. And everyone ran away. And Neji also forced me to open my mouth to let him go. And he ran away too. And then there was an explosion. Almost 5 meters away from me. And Aki went flying. I heard the familiar sound of the clay-bird's wings and yelled "DEIDARA, LOOK WHAT YOU ARE AIMING AT! I could've been dead!" "Shut up, you should be grateful!" I heard his irritated voice. It was funny, from my point of view it was just as if the bird was talking. Yeah, that would be awesome. And you know what would've been awesome? Deidara laughing like a maniac while throwing bomb around. Yeaaaah. My very deep and serious thoughts are interrupted by Deidara grabbing my robe and pulling me up. "Thanks Deidara-chan." I said with my sugar sweet voice.

+Hidan POV+

"AKI!" I yelled. Great, where is that woman when you need her? When I heard Deidara's stupid bird return, I walked outside. There was our missing member. She was happily humming. "Where the f!# did you go?!" I said while I grabbed her arm. She looked really irritated at me. Then Aki simply said "I was kidnapped" and walked away. "It's your turn to cook!" I said to her back.

When I turned around, I saw someone standing under a tree. Then that person walked away. Strange.

+End of Chapter 6+

* * *

Ohai guys. I'm back again. So, I've made my decision. This fanfic will have 10, maybe 15 chapters. And then I'll write sequel. I hope you will read that one too.

Current state: Enjoying womanhood.


	7. Chapter 7

+Chapter 7+

+Sasori POV+

Today is april fools. So we (Me, Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Hidan and Itachi) decided to trick someone. Last year we tried it on Konan, but we failed. We all came back with some bruises. That was really painful. But this year, I decided to have Aki as our next victim. "Okay guys, maybe we can give her a lot of work until she goes crazy?" Deidara said. "Nah, that's too boring." Kisame replied. Then a great idea popped up in my head. "Listen, what about…"

+Aki POV+

I had just finished washing my clothes in the river outside the base. When I walked back in after hanging them to dry, I ran into Deidara. He smiled and grabbed both of my arms. "You are really cute, un." He whispered in my ear. "Wh-wha-wha-WHAT?! Let go!" I turned bright red. Then I pushed Deidara and ran away.

Later I was doing the dishes. 'What's up with them today? Really, they have been perv like heck. Almost fainted when Itachi asked if …' I shook my head, which was turning red again. Then I heard the door open. "I'm almost done doing the dishes, I will go cleaning the living room next." I said to who I thought was Pein. I was very surprised when that person grabbed my waist and my free hand. "Whoa!" I yelled. Then, a pair of teeth bit down into my ear. "Aaah! WHAT THE F*CK?!" I screamed. When I tried to turn around, I saw a flash of bright pink eyes. Just then, Hidan pushed me to the wall, pinning my hand against it. "What are you doing?!" I said angrily. "And where is your shirt?" I added. I felt really awkward. "I don't need a shirt" he replied with a smirk. Then Hidan's face came uncomfortably close. And I felt his lips pressing against mine.

+Sasori POV+

We heard a scream from the kitchen and laughed. "Hidan is really good at this stuff." Itachi said. Kakuzu, annoyed as always, came walking into the living room. "Where's Hidan?" he asked. "In the kitchen, but you can't go in." Deidara said. Ignoring Deidara, Kakuzu walked to the kitchen door. When he pushed it open, my jaw dropped. He was actually **kissing** her. Aki's head was really red and her eyes were angry. 'We're screwed' flashed through my head. Hidan, surprised by the sudden silence from the living room, turned his head around. "Make sure the girl can breath, Hidan" Kakuzu simply said. "F*ck" Hidan replied. Deidara snapped "HIDAAAAAAN! You didn't have to go that far! Only being perverted was enough…Oh shi-" and he looked at Aki. She was rubbing her mouth and when she heard the last thing Deidara said, she snapped too. "YOU KNEW?! You all knew?!" Aki yelled, pointing at everyone. "And YOU!" she continued, looking at Hidan. Hidan was just mumbling something about getting carried away and gulped. "Have you any idea, how much your breath stinks?! It's disgusting!" Aki said, smiling.

+End of Chapter 7+

* * *

Eww, today I was in a real pervy mood D: Anyways, What do you think Aki looks like? Well, If you want to know, I have the answer. Go to my page and click on the link for deviantart :P


	8. Notice and Goodbye

On 27th of september, this author, Hikkuna, passed away in a car accident. I am her nephew, I will not use this account anymore after this. This means this story is discontued.

Greetings, Lola


End file.
